1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to feeder equipment, and more specifically to a wide dispersal animal feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in the prior art, it is sometimes desirable to provide a feeder device that widely disperses animal feed over a relatively broad area. One example of a use for this type of feeder is to provide food to fish. A feeder, resting on shore or otherwise near the water is used to disperse fish food over the surface of the water. Similar feeders provide food, usually in pellet form, to various types of wildlife.
Presently used feeder equipment has a number of drawbacks. Programming the equipment to operate on a desired feeding schedule is often not possible, and the feeding schedule must be changed to accommodate the feeder. Also, previously available feeders tend to jam with feed, particularly if it becomes moistened in the feeder.
It would be desirable to provide a feeder that can be flexibly programmed in order to allow feeding at a desired schedule. It would also be desirable for such a feeder to be designed in a manner that minimizes problems in operation caused by jamming of the feed in the feeder mechanism.